soapoperatwofandomcom-20200213-history
The Young and the Restless
The Young and the Restless (Y&R) is a fictional version of Genoa City, Wisconsin. It has been a part of CBS daytime since it begun airing on March 26, 1973. Show Information: *'Debut:' March 26, 1973 *'Creators:' William J. Bell & Lee Phillip Bell *'Production Companies:' Belle Dramatic Serial Company, Corday Productions Inc. (owns 1% of Y&R), Sony Pictures Television (owns the majority of Y&R) *'Producing Team:' Maria Arena Bell (exective Producer), Paul Rauch (co-exective producer), John Fisher (supervising producer), Anthony Morina (supervising producer), Josh O'Connell (associte producer) & Matthew J. Olson (associate producer) *'Directing Team:' Mike Denney, Sally McDonald, Peter Brinckerhoff, Dean LaMont, Andrew Lee, Grant A. Johnson, Casey Childs, Conal O'Brien & Habib Azar *'Head Writer(s): '''Maria Arena Bell *Co-Head Writers: Hogan Sheffer & Scott Hamner *'Associcate Head/Breakdown/Script Writers: Natalie Minardi Slater, Marla Kanelos, Beth Milstein, Paula Cwikly, Sandra Weintraub, Linda Schreiber, Jay Gibson, Amanda L. Beall, Janice Ferri Esser, Tom Casiello, Lisa Connor, Anne Schoettle, Susan Dansby & Greg Ball *'''Creative Consultant: Bill Bill Jr. *'''Casting Director: '''Camille St. Cyr Current Cast (as of October 2011): Contract: *Peter Bergman - John "Jack" Abbott Jr. (1989-present) *Eric Braeden - Victor Newman Sr. (1980-present) *Sharon Case - Sharon Collins (1994-present) *Jessica Collins - Avery Summers Clark (2011-present) *Jeanne Cooper - Katherine Shepherd Murphy (1973-present) *Doug Davidson - Paul Williams (1978-present) *Eileen Davidson - Ashley Abbott McCall (1982-1988, 1999-2007 & 2008-present) *Sean Patrick Flanery - Samuel "Sam" Gibson (2011-present) *Genie Francis - Genevieve Atkinson (2011-present) *Daniel Goddard - Ethan "Cane" Ashby (2007-present) *Michael Graziadei - Daniel Romalotti Jr. (2004-present) *Jessica Heap - Eden Baldwin (2011-present) *Amelia Heinle - Victoria Newman Abbott (2005-present) *Elizabeth Hendrickson - Chloe Mitchell (2008-present) *Bryton James - Devon Hamilton (2004-present) *Christel Khalil - Lily Winters (2002-2005 & 2006-present) *Christian LeBlanc - Michael Baldwin (1991-1993 & 1997-present) *Kate Linder - Esther Valentine (1982-present) *Billy Miller - William "Billy" Abbott (2008-present) *Julia Pace Mitchell - Sofia Dupre (2010-present) *Debbie Morgan - Yolanda "Harmony" Hamilton (2011-present) *Joshua Morrow - Nicholas "Nick" Newman (1994-present) *Michael Muhney - Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. (2009-present) *Stephen Nichols - Tucker McCall (2010-present) *Peter Porte - Ricardo "Ricky" Williams (2011-present) *Greg Rikaart - Kevin Fisher (2003-present) *Eden Riegel - Heather Stevens (2010-2011) *Tristan Rogers - Colin Atkinson (2010-2011) *Marcy Rylan - Abigail "Abby" Newman (2010-present) *Kevin Schmidt - Noah Newman (2009-2010 & 2011-present) *Melody Thomas Scott - Nicole "Nikki" Reed Newman (1979-present) *Kristoff St. John - Neil Winters (1991-present) *Michelle Stafford - Phyllis Summers (1994-1997 & 2010-present) *Jess Walton - Jillian "Jill" Fenmore (1987-present) Recurring: *Samantha Bailey - Summer Newman (2009-present) *Brynn & Madison Bowie - Faith Newman (2011-present) *Jeff Branson - Ronan Malloy (2010-2011 & 2011-present) *Tracey E. Bregman - Lauren Fenmore Baldwin (1983-1995 & 2001-present) *Tricia Cast - Nina Webster (1986-2001 & 2008-present) *Judith Chapman - Gloria Simmons Bardwell (2005-present) *Angell Conwell - Leslie Michaelson (2010-present) *Parker Rose Curry - Charles "Charlie" Ashby (2010-present) *Alix & Madeline Dubois - Cordelia "Delia" Abbott (2010-present) *Michael Fairman - Patrick "Murphy" Murphy (2008-present) *Natalie Floyd - Hunter Furloni (2011-present) *Yani Gellman - Rafael "Rafe" Torres (2008-present) *Jordon Lemnah - Matilda "Mattie" Ashby (2010-present) *Sean Kanan - Deacon Sharpe (2009-present) *Evan Parke - Spencer Walsh (2010-present) *Garrett Ryan - Kyle Jenkins Abbott (2010-present) *Kin Shriner - Jeffrey Bardwell (2011-present) *Robbie Tucker - Fenmore "Fen" Baldwin (2008-present) *Unknown actresses - Lucy Romalotti (2011-present) *Unknown actors - Moses Winters (2011-present) Comings and Goings: *Diana DeGarmo - Angelina Veneziano (Debuts October) *Lauralee Bell - Christine Blair (Returns November 9) *Melissa Claire Egan - Chelsea name unknown (Debuts November 11) *Eden Riegel - Heather Stevens (Exits TBA) *Tristan Rogers - Colin Atkinson (Exits TBA) Category:American soap operas